Behind Curtains
by Jonnax
Summary: Short scenes of the Titans filming their show, during specific episodes and scenes taken from it. Focusing on the apprenticeship.
1. Chapter 1

**Ch.1:** Episodes 9 – Masks

Ver.1

Robin bent his knees and leaped through the smoke. Gradually, it began fading but his feet landed on the hard surface of the rooftop. Any second wasted could be deadly. It could mean that his target might get away with it, again. And as one of this city's keepers, the fearless leader of the known teen superhero elite team, the Titans, he wouldn't have that on his watch. Not without a fight.

At first, the distance between them wasn't that great. Slade however, widened it with ease, bouncing between one skyscraper to another, like he was simply climbing the stairs to the local coffee shop. Without any interference of some sort, the young hero couldn't ensure that he'll be able to keep up the pace. During motion, he threw a Birdarang aimed for his head, but Slade sensed it approaching. He tilted on his heels and turned around, cutting it in half with nothing but his bare hand. Then, both of them exchanged short glances to one another, as Slade continued running, bouncing broadly to his next destination and provoking him to follow his lead.

Robin could stand there and calculate whether could he make that jump or not all day long, but Slade wouldn't wait for him to do so. Automatically, he took a few steps back and run as fast as he could, and as close as his legs could get him towards the edge. Then he jumped. There was no time, so he did it without paying it a second thought. While doing so, he could feel the gravity defied as the air puffed his cape higher than his head. His bare state and feet, until they reached the ground again with a front flip.

"Careful," Slade said. "I wouldn't want you getting hurt."

"I'm not the one who's going to get hurt. Now hand the chips over." Robin replied, outstretching his hand towards his direction.

Slade however, seemed to have other plans and made no move in order to do so.

"Robin," he called, almost surprised but not quite. "I thought we had a deal."

Slade started circling him, and Robin made no move to cut this formation but went along with it. Their muscles began tensing, aching for an intense exchanging of fists and kicks. However, each of them maintained a careful measure, examining the other first. Waiting patiently for him to make his first move before making their own.

"Sorry, but I have a strict rule against giving stolen technology to psychos."

"How very noble of you. But stealing in order to trap me? That wasn't so noble. Two wrong don't make a-"

"Don't ever lecture me!" Hot blooded boiled in his ears. Robin couldn't resist the urge to yell at him. "Whatever you're planning Slade, it's over."

"On the contrary Robin, it's just begun."

That was it. They both run towards one another, kicking and dodging each other's moves. Waiting for the right time to make a punch finally connect to its target, Slade found that opportunity first. He kicked him so hard, that Robin didn't land on the floor in one hit. His all body rolled all over it, curling to its self and screaming in sheer pain. That was already out of the script, but it gotten worse when he didn't get up.

"Kat!" The director yelled.

At his command, all of the photographers stopped filming instantly. The backstage workers pulled the night city background by their ropes, leaving the stage almost empty besides a few microphones and decorations. Slade approached Robin slowly, which still didn't show any sign of recovering or at least trying to pull himself up.

"You mother fuck-" Robin cursed and gasped, pressing his hand against a very specific area around his tights. "Hope you get run over by Cinderblo- ugh!"

"What seems to be the problem Dick?" Slade asked patiently, like the only sane adult in this cast should've talked. It took all of his will power not to kick the snotty kid again, who thinks he's a hot shot only because the female viewers like him. As he waited for Dick's reply, he grabbed him by the arm and pulled him to his feet gently but efficiently.

"What seems to be the problem? What seems to be the problem?!" Robin jerked his body to the side drastically and poked Slade's chest angrily. "You do what you want, you don't even follow your script!"

"Sure I do," Slade replied immediately to his defense. One of the workers handed him the script that he'd left on the table earlier. "Look, it says 'kick in the balls'." He pointed at the right paragraph.

"What? Let me see that."

Robin didn't wait for him to give it to him, but took it by himself instead. "What's this? He asked, noticing some weird stains painted over the letters. Making the 'R' look similar to a 'B' as the rest of the word was almost erased completely, apart from the 'S' by the end. Sliding his finger across it, something stuck to his glove as the word had been revealed completely.

"There, it says kick in the ribs."

Slade stared at it over his shoulder. "Oh, my mistake." He used an apologizing tone.

"What is this material anyway?" Robin asked more to himself than to Slade and tasted it. His all body shivered by the awful, familiar taste of fake meat under his tongue. Then he started calling, "Beast Boy. Beast Boy!" No reply. "Garfield!"

At that, a few hasty strides approached his way. Beast Boy stopped right in front of him and gave him a questioning look, mixed with a slight anger. His lower half was covered by a pink towel and his head was covered by a floral bath cap.

"Duuude! What is it? I was right in the middle of my-"

"What did I tell you about eating during photo shoots?"

"Don't do it." Beast boy answered, a little ashamed.

Robin sighted and shoved the script to Beast Boy's face. Making him fall over the floor and search for a way to turn his light back on. He was left to deal with it all on his own as Robin stepped back on the stage that was ready for another shoot. Slade followed his lead and positioned himself again.

"I don't get paid enough for this." Robin sighted and stood in front of him, catching his fighting stance.

"Come on, let's continue where we left off." The direction announced. "Three… Two… One…"

Their intense spats continued. Robin and Slade yet again try to land a hit, but missing some of them by a split second to make it seem believable. Then, when the part where they left off finally came, Slade found the right opportunity yet again and kicked Robin firmly in his ribs.

Robin fell over the ground, shouting and cursing again.

"Kat…" The director let out a sight.

Slade watched Robin writhing in pain from above, asking, "You're a real sissy aren't you?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch.2:** Episodes 9 – Masks

Ver.2

Robin was at the end of his ropes. Slade almost got away, and in order to prove so, he kept provoking him to follow his lead. Playing this game of cat and mouse could only be achieved for a certain extension, but he wasn't stupid and was aware to his limitations. Even if he didn't want to admit that they were far shorter than Slade's.

Now was the crucial point. If he won't get over the fear that had been holding him back, he'd lose at that instant by default. Robin wouldn't have that, not so easily. Not after he'd been through so much planning, so much strategizing and sleepless nights in order to get to this very moment when he could lash at him. He could do it, finally lock his arch nemesis behind bars. He took a few steps backwards and sprinted towards the edge of the rooftop. The wind that soon will become one with him blew his hair and cape as he bounced off of it.

While diving in air, Robin could sense this exposed feeling of being surrounded by nothing expect of it. His way down was pretty long, but he already saw it getting closer. By now, he knew that he was doing it, and soon will land in front of him and get himself ready for an exchanging of fists. About forty inches separated him from the ground, as a sudden noise startled him and made him stop in his tracks.

 _"When there're teens you know who to call, Slade Wilson! From his lair he can see them all… Slade Wilson!"_

"What," Robin rose an eyebrow. "what was that?"

The crane that held Robin in the middle air, hanged by strings attached to his utility belt, stopped stretching and letting him down. Instead, it caused him to swing from side to side, desperately trying to catch his balance and get off, but couldn't do so successfully. Giving up his chance to get himself down, he looked around, trying to figure out the reason why the scene had been paused in the middle. What was the source of that sound?

"Kat…?" The director asked, confused.

Not a single eye averted from Slade at that moment. In response to Robin's question, he looked at him from a lower angle but didn't respond right away. His attention switched to his pocket, as he pulled a small cell phone from it and said, trying to hide his embarrassment, "Excuse me, I have to take this one." While begging to walk away, where he could speak more privately with whoever the caller was.

Robin crossed his arms reluctantly. "You've got to be kidding me."

"Hello? Addie?" He asked warily.

"Slade Wilson, have you been avoiding my calls?"

Slade warned off the phone from his ear and looked back at Robin's displeased expression. "What makes you say that? I was working all day long, those are the last scenes of screen time my character gets in this season, and now-"

"-Don't you ever talk back to me. I've had it with you and your stupid job! Now listen to me and listen well, you'll pick up the kids from school right now, take out the garbage and…"

Robin watched silently as Slade has done nothing over the past few minutes expect nodding, saying "Right away," or "I will." But then, when he had had enough of it, he simply hanged up. Probably the bravest thing he'd done this year, Robin almost felt like clapping.

"Alright, I'm done."

"Spectacular," Robin rolled his eyes. "Can we continue now?"

XXxXx

Robin evaded Slade's fists gracefully, on the last minute each time. When he couldn't do it from close range, he leaped his body backwards and charged himself on him, his fist ready to meet with mask. However, Slade caught him off guard and grabbed his arm, pushing him forcefully forward. It made Robin lose his balance and move from side to side, bumped on his way to nowhere into a wooden crate and fall over. The only thing that prevented him from falling down was his hand that caught the ledge. But not for long anyway.

Screaming, Robin didn't find a way to save himself, until someone else did.

"You… saved me?" He asked.

"I'm not through with you yet." Slade replied as he threw him off by hand, making him land on a pillar.

Robin wasn't ready to give up yet. He charged his fist yet again to let him have it, until…

 _"He's always got them on the run, he'd never stop until the job gets done, 'cause when the world is needed of control, Slade Wilson Go!"_

Robin fell on the floor, hitting himself hard on the face. As much as he liked seeing Slade being yelled at, it was getting annoying and interfered with his job on top of that. He smirked evilly as a stupid idea crossed his mind. If he can't do anything about it, then the least he could do was enjoy it.

"Wife gives you trouble Slade?"

"Of course not!" Slade yelled and immediately after that cough. "I mean, of course not Robin. What makes you think that? I know how to hold on my own quite well with her."

"Right."

Holding the phone in his hand Slade continued, "Don't believe me? Here watch, the most important thing while maintain a relationship is to always have the last word."

While answering her, Robin could hear nothing but yelling. He couldn't wait and see what Slade would tell her at the end of it all. Then, there was silence and the moment has come.

Slade cleared his throat and said, "Yes my dear."


End file.
